Looking For My Brother
by Code1295
Summary: This is my first story that I'm posting online. When a plan by the great Koopa King get's out of hand can Luigi find the strength to be who he's always wanted and find his brother's past
1. Fights

Hi! This is my first ever story I'm posting for all to see online! I really think most will like it and I'm going to try to add lots of references to Mario games. Like attacks, charcters, and items. Some characters I hope to include are Geno, Mr. L, Dimentio (non paper form that is), and the mini mario toys. Not giving to much away but soon after it starts each plumber's story will split. Please review and tell me how I did!

* * *

In the farthest out reaches of the wastelands, through the trench filled with boiling lava, lay a vast lake of hot liquid magma. And here sitting atop the bubbling lake was the terrifying site of Bowser's develish Keep or Castle, if you perfer. Straight through the middle stood a single tower that loomed over the structure and the land. In this lone tower was a small spiraling staircase, just large enough to fit through, which lead up to a large room at the top. At this particular moment, one little plumber was panting and gasping for breath as he made his way to the very top. This plumber was known as Luigi. He was currently attempting to catch up to his older brother and, once again, save the princess from the evil clutches of the King of Koopas, Bowser. This, of course, seemed normal by now and occured fairly often.

"Mario, wait up!" Luigi shouted between breaths, but with no response, he slowed to a halt and rested.

"Unbelievable. Mario left me again," he complained.

He started at a slow pace up the twisting stairs. The lone plumber grumbled to himself some more.

"Mario saves ther day again, and here I am out of breath left behind," he sighed then began again, "Sometimes I wish I could be more like him... Oh look, I'm-a talking to myself!"

It was at this point that Luigi let out another sigh and picked up his pace, no longer trudging up the staircase. Not too long after, he reached a giant metal door complete with Bowser's carved head on each side, reflectimg his ego.

"Here we go," he thought as he reluctantly opened the door to see exactly what he predicted.

"Arg! You're not getting away this time you lousy plumber!" This was the voice of the king himself, Bowser.

"We'll see about that ay-Bowser!" The response came from the famous plumber, Mario.

"Mario, please help me! I know you can do it!" In the middle of the two combatants was the princess, Peach.

And so the battle began. Luigi now found himself in a large square room with a few dungeon windows, grey bricks as far as you could see, and a large red carpet covering a large portion of the floor. To his right stood Bowser with all his fury. Mario was ready to pounce on his left. And, of course, straight across was Pincess Toadstool dangling a foot off the ground in a metal cage.

"Typical," Luigi said to himself.

Before Luigi could react, the two fighters shot forward at the other, eager to have Peach for their own. Mario moved first executing his signature jump into a flip and finished with a stomp hard to Bowser's face.

"Oh, you'll pay for that shortstop!" Bowser roared.

The Koopa King flipped his tail around into the plumber and followed up with a combo of punches. Mario stumbled, returned a few hits back, and did a sliding kick, triping the king off his feet. He was then double kicked by the overturned turtle, causing Mario to stumble again as his foe recovered. Then, Mario ran and connected a powerfull underhand fist to Bowser's gut making him groan in pain. The Koopa King quickly recovered and tripped the plumber with a low kick and, in one fast move, punched him hard which sent him flying back until he slid into the wall. Mario coughed a few times. Peach fell on the spot with a slight gasp and fainted.

"Mario!" Luigi shouted as he finally snapped out of his daze and ran to his brother.

"Mario are you hurt, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. We need to take care of Bowser," Mario responded with hatred.  
Luigi nodded in agreement as he helped his brother up.

"Heh heh heh heh. You think YOU can beat ME?" Bowser chuckled.

"Like I haven't before," Mario smirked.

Bowser glared harshly at them and the struggle began again. This time, Bowser's great mouth opened wide and lit red as he shot several flaming fire blasts at the brothers. They darted towards him jumping and dodging each as they made their way across the room. Then, Mario saw the golden opportunity.

"Okay Luigi, jump now!" Mario yelled jumping just left of a fireball.

Luigi turned and jumped diagonal over to him. Mario jumped too, high into the air, grabbing Luigi's shoes. In their brilliant plan they acted as one and twirled around with Luigi landing his hands to the ground. He pushed them both hard against the ground lifting the plumbers airborn again. In the air, they rapidly spun, fliping their positions, confusing Bowser, as their attack was almost complete. Then like a mad helicopter, they twirled down on Bowser, Mario's shoes striking him like a drill. At least that was what would of happened given Bowser's actions. Just before they hit he charged and swung his arm fiercly into Luigi. The man in green took the full hit and was flung back hard into the wall while Mario uncontrollably spun, flying off and hitting the ground. Bowser slowing walked over to a weak Luigi ready to deliver the final blow, now with a smirk of his own. Then, suddenly, a hot ball of fire hit his back. This caught his attention, and his rage. He flung himself around to see Mario in his trademark pose with his hands glowing a slight red.

"Er, I hate you so much!" Bowser roared.

Bowser charged at his enemy, claws extended. Mario did nothing. His focused eyes and remained calm as his hand started to glow bright red. Bowser reachd him and slashed insanely, but in a split second, Mario jumped diagonaly forward to a wall and landed perfectly on both feet.

"Let's finish this Bowser," Mario said as the two turned to face each other.

A massive fireball was now forming in his hands. Instantly, Mario launched off the wall, lunging towards the Koopa King, the fireball hot against his gloved hands. They both yelled for different reasons as Mario thrusted his arms forward releasing the burning fire and letting it fly straight into Bowser. There was a small explosion as Mario backflipped back from his mighty attack. A few seconds later the smoke cleared leaving behind a defeated Bowser. Mario gave a quick smile then approahed the princess's cage. He broke open the lock and opened the cage door. The princess, however, was still unconscious from the incident that had just occured. Luigi too was unconscious from the blow to his ribs. Mario sighed and threw Toadstool over his back while struggling to drag Luigi by his foot.

* * *

So what do you think everyone? Also 1: I'm sorry it's short. The next will be longer. 2: I'm not that great at fight scenes, and I'm not sure how many there'll be but I'll try harder at that. 3: For the tall twisting staircase, think of a smaller version of Gonondorf's tower in Zelda: Ocarina of Time. 4. The brother's double attack was inspired by Mario and Luigi Superstar Sega. Um, I guess that's it so please reveiw and keep reading!


	2. Sighs

Well here is chapter 2. Still aiming to make them longer but if not the'll still be alot of chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

Luigi was sitting sheepishly in the kitchen of the Mario bros's small cattage-like house. It was early, too early Luigi thought. To be exact it was around 8:00 a.m. and the sun was riseing bright over the Mushroom Kingdom. The plumber sat at the small dinning table sipping his morning coffee with bags under his eyes. He was thinking, thinking about yesterday. He did'nt like thinking about yesterday. He picked up the dailey paper, "The Mushroom Times" and sighed at the headline.

"Mario Saves The Day Again." he read aloud unetheseasticlly.

Another sigh and he put his head down into his arms on the taple.

"Why can't I ever be the hero? When's Luigi's turn to shine?"

He lifted his head with a mad look on his face.

"Why can't I do anything right!" on "right" he slamed his fist down on the table knocking his drink to the floor. It shattered.

"No my favorite cup!"

His eyes softened and he sighed. He did nothing only looking at his darker reflection in the spilled coffee.

____________________________________________________________

Later just as the plumber finished his breakfest the older of the two brothers walked in the kitchen.  
"Good mornin Luigi." he said happily as he walked over to grab a box of ceral.

Luigi only stared at him.

Mario noticed, "What?"

At this Luigi looked away saying "Nothing."

"Oh okay, you were kinda freaking me out there." the older brother now grabbed a bowl and some milk.

"So yesterday was preaty crazy huh Luigi?" his said as he sat down with his ceral.

Luigi said nothing only giving him the newspaper. Mario read it to himself smiling. Then gave a concerned look at his brother.

"Oh is this why you'r upset bro?" Mario asked. There was a short pause and the Luigi spoke.

"You don't understand Mario, it's different for you. You'r strong and brave and I'm..."

Another pause.

"Luigi..."

Luigi cut him off saying "No I'm fine. I'm going out for a while."

With that he left, grabbing a book and heading out the door.

Mario watched him leave, and sighed.

_________________________________________________________

What do you think? Like I said I know it's short but next chapter should'nt have that problem. Also I tried to space out the lines for easier reading but it was hard for me because I'm used to a very freeform stlye for my non-school stories. Not much to point out in this chapter only pay attention to Luigi's actions. Please review and tell me how I did!


	3. Park Troubles

Here it is chapter 3! I've been putting this of allot lately but finally sat down and wrote this all tonight. Proud to say this one is getting longer and was pretty easy to write. Enjoy!

* * *

Toad Town, the busiest town in all of the Mushroom Kingdom. This bright little town is always flourishing with toads and koopa's alike. Weather you want to visit the endless shops or sit by the docks, Toad Town is a nice place to be. Especially without the presence of evil. But today the inhabitants were carefree under the warm sun. Even the fair Princess was sitting in the castle gardens having tea with her advisor Toadsworth. Everyone was happy as the children ran and played in the town park. Kites were flown and Frisbees tossed. Everyone was happy,

But the single person sitting alone on a park bench, was not. Luigi was thinking again. He knew it upset him to think but he was thinking again. The park always did relax him. It had that soothing feeling whenever the soft air blew by on a calm Summer day. The warm, friendly atmoshpere was great for thinking and for...

"Heh heh, pathetic." Luigi heard a voice speak to him as if from nowhere.

"Uh who's there" Luigi questioned.

But before he got his answer he heard a scream.

"Heeeelp! Put me down you hoolagin!" the voice yelled.

Luigi got up and ran to the source, curiosity raging. Turning the corner he saw what he feared. Standing there in the park center was, a plant. Well there's a patio, a fountain in between, and that plant standing in the fountain. To be exact, this "plant" had leaf like legs and arms, a big green body, had a long tall with a spiky ball at the end, was about 20 feet tall, oh and had a giant mouth with rows of gaping teeth. (That wasn't a run-on was it?) This creature was known as a Dino Piranha Plant. Toads all over were running and screaming. Luigi was frozen in the terror of the event.

That fear was broken when he heard, "Ohhhhh, let go of me you rapscallion!"

Luigi looked up to see up in the monster's great "hands" was a small looking toad.

"Unhand me!" the male toad yelled quite frustrated.

Luigi gave an uneasy look which changed to a determined one.

"Oh I'm going to regret this." he spoke quietly as he ran off towards the monster.

The plumber charged forward, gaining speed fast. He jumped full speed into the great being, only to be bounced back of it's belly. This caught the Dino's attention. The beast looked down on the fallen man. Opening it's gaping mouth, it let out a devastatingly loud noise.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRR!!!" it roared.

"Ahhhhhh!" Luigi yelled covering his ears.

The Dino Piranha swung his body around and flung his enormous tail into Luigi's body. Luigi flew back and hit a tree, hard. His world began to fade.

"Not. Again." Luigi thought.

"You give up too easily." he heard that nameless voice again.

Then he felt his body pick up and his energy return. He got up slowly off the tree. His pain lifting and he looked back out at the Piranha Plant. It's attention was again focused on terrorizing the helpless citizens. Luigi took this as his chance. He developed a quick plan and leaped up into the newly dented tree. Standing on a tall branch he went over his plan.

"Okay if I can just climb onto it's arm I can get a clear shot at his head" he thought.

He waited for this opportunity as the monster attacked, swinging himself all over.

"Now!" Luigi said as a leafy arm was swung near the plumber.

He pounced onto the leaf and held on tight.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWR!!!" it roared again noticing the man attached to his arm.

The great beast madly danced around attempting to shake Luigi off with no luck. Luigi held tight and when he could climbed slowly upwards.

The toad still in the clutches off the Piranha Plant now took great interest in his hopefull rescuer, "Yes keep going! Do help me kind sir!"

The Piranha Plant's anger grew seeing that it's attempts to get rid of this annoyance was failing. Luigi was now near it's neck area, moving with great determination. Finally he reached the top and climbed onto the monster's head. The trapped toad, among many others, were cheering him on.

"Now or never Luigi." Luigi said to himself before standing atop the great monstrous beast and raising his fist.

The crowd cheered as Luigi's world began to go in slow motion. He let his fist go, moving it forward into the creature's head. His fist kept glowing then, unexpectedly began to glow. Before he knew it his fist was covered in sparks. Then...

POOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!

The hit connected hard and lightning sparks flew into the air. Smoke followed quickly after. When the the smoke cleared, there standing on the monster's fallen head was the lone plumber. A moment of silence. Then crowd began to cheer. Luigi looked into the cheering group of many giving a confused look.

"Luigi's our hero!"

"You're awesome man!"

"Way to go!"

"Luigi's number one!"

"Luigi!"

"Luigi!"

"Luigi!"

Luigi gave a smile. Just when all was good though, the head he was standing on began shaking.

"ra-ra-raw-ra-raww-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWRRR!!!" the Dino Piranha Plant roared loudly getting up and shaking Luigi off.

The plant yelled ferociously. Everyone looked at Luigi whereas Luigi nearly fainted.

"Sir!" someone called to Luigi.

It was the toad that he just saved.

The toad continued now having Luigi's attention "Well seeing as how,"

But before he finished a giant tall came crashing down at Luigi, the plant's main focus. He dodged it but saw many more attempts coming his way.

"Yes well since I was," the toad continued while Luigi jumped over the monster's tail.

"Rather close with that,"

Luigi slid under it's tail.

"Um, thing for quite some time,"

Luigi jumped and tumbled past the beast's quick tail strikes.

"I took the time to,"

The attacks came faster with Luigi just dodging them all.

"Calculate a strategy to..."

"Please old man just tell me already!" Luigi yelled frustrated leaping into the air.

"The tail! Fling back his tail!" He yelled back.

Luigi looked back at the tail, now high in the air, coming down fast.

"Whoa!" he said as he rolled over out of the way.

He was running out of breath, "The tail huh?"

Luigi ran over and grabbed the great beast's tail. He grunted as he pulled the tail back hard. Finally he let a loud warcry and let the tail go. The huge tail snapped back with great force. It was sent hurdling towards the monster then.

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!

The great Dino Piranha Plant was hit with it's own tall hard in the face. It fell down to the grown giving a final dieing groan before shriveling up like a wilted plant. Cheers were heard again. Luigi smiled but then remembered the toad.

"Oh sir, um are you ok?" Luigi asked walking over to the toad.

"Uh, oh yes very ok my kind savior." the toad gave a small bow.

This was the first time Luigi got a good look at this toad. He had a standard white toad cap with blue spots. He was no taller then most toads meaning his mushroom cap just about leveled Luigi. He wore old looking glasses and a dark red jacket. This toad didn't look old exactly, Luigi thought, rather "wise". Luigi realized he was starring at the toad started the talking again.

"Oh um thank you very much for helping me back there sir, sir..."

"Oh no kind savior! It is I who should be thanking you for your kind deeds. I don't know what would of happened if that beast had me another second. Oh but look at me ramble, Elvin, Elvin Toad."

"Well um pleased to meet you Elvin. And please just call me Luigi."

"Oh the pleasure is all mine Mr. Luigi. I mean you did risk your life to save mine! I am greatly in your debt my saviour."

"Wow, wait till I tell..." Luigi was cut off by a voice he knew all too well.

"MARIO!"

* * *

Ooooohhh my first cliffhanger! Anyway things to point out...

1. The Dino Piranha Plant is the same one from Super Mario Galaxy's Good Egg Galaxy.

2. Yay Elvin Toad, my first OC! Don't worry though he'll be the last though(I think). He's not quite like Toadsworth, think of him as the toad version of Elvin E Gadd(Yeah I stole the name but it suited him).

3. Again I'm not great with battle scenes (yet I keep making them) but bare with me, ooooor give me ideas to change/improve them.

4. In order to control my constant new story ideas I'm using them to make this story better. For example Elvin was going to be a story called... oh right I'm going to add a intertwining story with him. Look for that.

Please review and comment. I'll try to post something (anything) soon. Bye.


	4. Searches

Another short chapter everyone. Too be honest it's late (1 am) and school starts in a day so I hurried this a bit. Next will have to be longer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luigi was running fast, painting hard. A smaller toad struggleing to keep up behind. The two ran through the woods. The toad nearly tripped as he shoved his way through a bush.

"Why are we running? What has troubled you?" Elvin Toad called quistioning Luigi.

"Why are you following me anyway Elvin?" he called back.

"I told you I am in you'r debt sir Luigi. Now why are WE running? Did it have anything to do with that scream we heard in the park?" Elvin questioned.

"Well yes, it was Mario screaming." Luigi admitted seeing this toad was persistant.

"Oh I'm sorry should I know who this Mario character is?"

At this comment Luigi stumbled over his feet nearly tripping in mid-run.

"You don't know who Mario is?!" he said looking back while he ran full pace again.

"Oh pardon me should I?"

"Well he's only the famous hero of the dear Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Oh sorry, I really don't get out much. So do you worship him?"

"What?"

"Well you thought he was in trouble so you took off like mad."

"Oh no, were actualy brothers."

"Ok then. But wait you did'nt seemed surprised when I did'nt know you?"

"Right, I'm used to that."

Elvin began to say something but they reached the forest clearing. There at the top of a cheery little hill was the home of the two Mario Bros.

"Oh this is bad." Luigi said running up to his home.

Elvin starred for a minute then followed after. Both walked into the house in shock. The curtains were all torn. Broken glass and other objects litered the floor. The furniture was overturned or not even in-tact. The house was a terriable mess. Luigi only had one thing to say.

"Mario."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm, I'm so sorry Mr. Luigi. Very truley I am." Elvin commented breaking the silence in the Mario bros house.

Luigi was'nt paying attention too him though. He was searching through the wreckage on the floor.

"If it eases you'r nerves may I ask what you are hoping to find?" Elvin asked.

There was a pause then Luigi answered, "A note, a source, some kind of clue to tell me what happened, what could of happened here!"

Luigi was almost yelling. Elvin could hear the deep concern in his voice. Then he too dropped to the floor and helped in the search. The place really was awfull to look at a hard to find anything. Elvin thought it pointless looking for something that is likely not to exsist but didnt dare stop his emotional hero. Feelings were another thing Elvin did'nt always quite get. Yet they looked and looked for about fifteen minutes.

"This is hopeless Mr. Luigi, we've looked high and low everywhere with no avail." Elvin complained.

"Ohhhhh, you'r right Elvin. I'm just so worried about Mario. He dos'nt show it enough but, but..." tears started to form in his eyes.

"He really cares for me and so do I!" Luigi proudly said to his new "friend".

The tense moment was quickly interupted though when something hard hit Luigi's head.

"Owwww." Luigi said rubbing his head only to look down and found what hit him.

He picked it up and there in his hand lay a small, glimmering star shaped rock. He starred into it hard. It glittered brightly in the sunlight from the broken window. It's dark and shiny reflection strangly brought fear deep inside Luigi. Such a strange but familar fealing and...

"Luigi, snap out of it!" Elvin holoured.

"Wa-What?" Luigi said unaware just how hard he was starring into this rock.

"I saaaid that I know that rock." Elvin exclaimed.

"What you do!?" Luigi said seeing this oddly shaped rock as a vaulauble, thing.

Elvin paused seeing Luigi's sudden passion fire up again then begain again.

"Well, I uh think, I believe I've seen this perticular stone in a book."

Luigi calmed down a bit from his sudden outburst, "Ok then what is it?"

"That I..." Elvin paused.

"Cannot say. It was an old book and a long time ago."

"Then we need to get to you'r house. I just know someones, or something is up to no good." Luigi told the toad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok agan sorry it's short but again it's late and this scene was short anyway. Nothing to point out. Please review and well review! 


	5. Books

Hello everyone. Been a while right? Like I said already school hit me hard on top of the fact I'm lazy. Also I read another very good Mario fanfic similar to this and well, it was much better in my eyes. After writing bits in my notebook at school and finnailly typing them I posted this.

* * *

Both the plumber and the toad were standing in front of a small house bordering Toad Town. It had a blue colour schemewith a big green roof that roughly resembled a mushroom. Luigi couldn't help to stare a little. He passed this house fairly often and always noticed one thing, the same thinghe was noticing now. Books. The windows were littered with books, and the homeowner, who Luigi always thought was a little crazy for owning so many books, was now standing beside him.

"Come, come no time to dilly dally." Elvin stated walking into his home.

"Makes you think." Luigi thought following him inside.

Upon doing so Luigi nearly had a heart attack when he saw the inside of this house he no knewbelong to Elvin Toad. As far as he could see was bookshelves and containers filled with books of all kind. There were books in between racks and on high shelves. They littered the floor and piled up high. It was a mess, but a librarians dream. Luigi's eyes widened.

"S-S-S-So-Soo m-ma-ma-man." the plumber struggled to get out his words.

"Heh heh, well I did say I didn't get out much." was Elvin response.

Luigi stood awestruck, he had never seen so many books in one place in his life. Elvin had occupied himself on a small pile of dusty books by the back bookshelf.

"The Taker, Across 9 Februaryes, Perlee the Bald, Lost Person's Guide to the Universe, My Brother Sam is Alive, Inkbrain." Luigi read numerous book titles aloud, "So many great books to see and read!"

Meanwhile Elvin was still pushing aside books in a pile on the floor,"Oh where could that blasted book be?"

Luigi still in awe over a bookshelf suddenly had one title catch his attention, "A Brief History of Life." he read.

Curiosity took over and he grabbed the dusty book of the creaky shelf. The book, Luigi guessed, was originally a dark red. Now it seemed to have faded to a brownish colour, almost maroon. It was not too big, about half a foot wide and not incredible thick. From the title to the texture, everything about this book jut said "old" to Luigi. He peered over the hardback to see Elvin still madly searching his house. The mustached man man looked down and flipped threw the many pages before him. What was inside amazed him, countless stories of lost prophecies, legends passed down through generations, truly it was good read. He read on and on until...

"No wonder I couldn't first the thing!" Elvin said snatching the book out of Luigi's gloved hands.

"Hey I was reading that!"

"Luigi my boy, this is the book I have spoken of." Elvin sighed then continued, "This book is where I remember seeing that peculiar rock before!"

"Really, where?!"

"Well let's see." Elvin said flipping threw the dusty pages of the old book. He flipped to a chapter that read "The Beginning of Time."

* * *

I'm sorry that it is so short again but it should'nt take too long for chapter 6. I had the story that Elvin is about to tell written already but it is just lazy and bad so I left it with a cliffhanger for now to work out the ancient story. Just one thhing to point out, all the book titles Luigi says are real books Ive read or heard of. As always give feedback on grammer or ways to change something in my writting. Aslo see if you can guess the book titles above. Lastly I'm open for ideas on where to take the story as of right now so give me a heads up!

UPDATE: I'm thinking of changing to story to A Breif History of Time instead of Mario Amnesia but I don't think that summerizes the story good enough so tell me about that too or look for that change.


	6. Legends

Hey everyone sorry for the wait. In all honesty I lost inspiration on this story again but all my current reviewers really are inspiring me right now. I know that sounds a little sappy but it's true. Anyway without further ado here is chapter 6.

* * *

When the world was young and all was yet to be, one became. It existed as a small energy that grew and grew through the early ages of time. In fact it is said that this energy gave birth to time and space both. As the power grew it divided in many ways as it shaped the world.

And then one morning when it's job seemed complete it shone brightly on the land one last time before it's mighty light, went out.

Only few creatures were existed to behold this event. On the day after when the sky shone dimly a faint light descended from the heavens. With five glowing tips this new creature fell to the earth. The others all gathered at the flourished hilltop to see the strange new thing in their land. It was a star. The first star.  
This star was the decedent and representative of the energy. It contained it's accents and it took care of the lands as it was destined to. The people of modern times called it "The Ultra Star".

Then one day a cold wind brought...

"Brought what, brought what?!"

"Brought nothing, that's it my friend. The rest is gone, see." Elvin explained showing him the book with a few torn pages, "Must of taken them for research one time or another."

Luigi was disappointed and looked like it too

"But wait," the plumber began, "what does this have to do with that rock that hit my head?"

"Ah yes!" Elvin said nearly forgetting. He flipped back a few pages "Here, look!"

Elvin showed him a beautiful illustration of a garden with a single path leading to a pedestal. Around the path had a ground covered in small, wonderful glittering stones. In the stones were patches of grass with star shaped flowers colorful plants. The whole place seemed to be in outer space but was brightly illuminated by star shaped lanterns that followed the coblestone pathway.

Luigi awed.

"This is where I saw that stone, in this very picture! See there this stone is exactly like the one that litter that mysterious place!"

"Mysterious?" Luigi questioned.

"Yes, this place has never been found, never been seem by human eyes, most don't even believe it exists!" Elvin was getting excited as this subject interested him too.

Luigi paused, "So what is that place exactly?"

"It is said to be the legendary Millennium Garden. Better memorize that, need to know what your looking for."

That broke Luigi's stare at the picture, "Wait, what did you just say?"

"You heard me, we can leave tommorrow" Elvin said handing Luigi the book and heading to a closet full of junk.

"Wh-What?! Elvin what are you talking about? You want to go on an adventure o a place that doesn't exist?!"

Elvin paused, glared at him then continues looking through his closet. "You better get home before it gets dark, you need time to rest and pack." he stated calmly.

"Pack! Elvin your crazy, I can't go with you! What about my brother, what about Mario!?"

Elvin swung around "Exactly! What about Mario?"  
Luigi was getting both frustrated and confused. "Elvin what are you saying? Y-you want me to abandon my brother?"

"Luigi just go home, I'll explain tomorrow."

Luigi just stared at him blankly, more confused then ever. With little choice, the green man left out the door and headed home.

Mario, where are you.

* * *

The calming sound of Ocean Waves could be heard close by.

"Ohhhhh, ow, my head."

"..."

"Uhhh, where, where am I?"

"..."

"Its so, warm."

The fallen man slowly opened his eyes to reveal a small beach with clear blue waves crashing in front of him. He leaned up and began to take in more of his surroundings as his mind tried to straighten his thoughts. He was on the sand, a jungle behind him, and it was really warm. He could feel the sun on his body. When he looked down he realized that his clothes, what was left of them, were greatly torn. He could feel the sun in his open wounds.

"Cuts? Was I in a fight? Where am I?" he repeated.

"S-so warm." he thought as he let himself drift back into a deep sleep.

* * *

That night Luigi couldn't sleep. It was bothering him on how Elvin reacted today. He didn't know why, he didn't even know him that well. What he said about his brother played in his mind over and over again as if it was a riddle to be solved. He was dieing to know what the toad meant. He tossed and turned in hi bed feeling confused and hurt. Into the late hours he spent thinking before he finally sat up.

"He seemed so sure of himself, of this place."

Luigi turned to the star-shaped rock on his nightstand. It glittered in the moonlight.

"I have no choice. I have to believe him."

* * *

The slow parts are almost over so this is getting fun to write again. As always give ideas on my writing and where to take the story through your reviews. Right now I know Luigi and Elvin's first stop but after that I don't know yet so give me some location ideas. Also you can help if you see and grammatical errors too. Also I officially changed the name to something I like, yay! HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	7. Factories

Summer's here and I'm back in writing so I'm just now piecing together everything I've wrote here and there the past few months. I use to think everyone else on this site is lazy but it really is hard to sit down and start writing. Also I have a feeling that those reading this now isn't the same people who read this a while back so review!

* * *

The mans time asleep felt like forever. Thousands of thoughts flooded his mind yet none of them would make any sense until he got up. Finally, he did just that. His conscience slipped back to him and he slowly regained his thoughts. He could remember, but only back to the beach, nothing more. All those senseless thoughts he expected to make sense once he awoke instead scattered and gave him a headache as he tried hard to think.

Then he opened his eyes. He was laying in a bed of some kind which was sitting in a small grass hut. He wandered where he was now. One thing was sure though was that it was the same warmth as the beach before. This reminded him of his cuts, he checked under his wool blanket to see if they were still there. They were, but some were covered in, he guessed, deerskin patches. He decided it best to explore so he tried getting to the floor. He didn't have to hurry, whoever found him seemed friendly. "Ow" he thought as he shifted his weight to pull himself up. He was sore but had to know where he was. Limping he made his way to the wooden, bark-like door.

He walked outside to see what he guessed he would see. Thick jungle as far as the eye could see. The ground and air felt moist. The heat adding to that made him feel almost sticky and uncomfortable. He found himself standing in a clearing that appeared as a campsite. A small bond fire was still alive with a rack of tools beside it. A small helping of meat lay on a rock made as a table. From the sun it looked early in the morning and some unfamiliar bird was chirping somewhere nearby.

Then he heard a voice that he was surprised to hear. It was is own. It felt weird to speak in a voice that belonged to him but he didn't recognise.

"Hello. Hello? Is anyone out there?"

* * *

Luigi was in the kitchen fishing through his cereal. The kitchen, of course was still greatly damaged despite his attempt to clean it. He starred sheepishly out a window. A news reporter could be heard on the small T.V. on the counter top.

"I'm Ty Tlyerstein reporting live from downtown Mushroom City this morning where reports have informed us of strange happenings lately."

Luigi got up from his seat leaving the bowl. He was really not in the mood to clean anything more. Grabbing his backpack he packed the last of the pile he had laid out the night before.

"Such weird incidents indeed. Let us go now to a local toad who witnessed this phenomenon!"

With that done Luigi mounted his backpack and walked regretfully tired out the door. Or what was left of it.

"So than this giant, bright flash just appeared and all these little rocks just pelted us from out of nowhere!"

* * *

He approached the book filled home.

He began to speak as he opened the wooden door, "Elvin I'm..."

The plumber gasped. The place was recked. The house was a mess before but now it was worse. The bookshelves were on their side and books cluttered the floor even more now. The wall paper was ripped. The shelves had all fallen. But one thing really caught his attention. Books. The countless books that filled the home were all slashed with heavy claw marks and gashes. Pages were ripped, shredded, and littered the floor. Allot of them appeared burned.

Upon closer expectation he noticed a piece of paper folded in a triangle alone on the chair. He picked it up and unfolded it carefully. All that was on it was a phrase written symbols he didn't understand. He turned the page over. On the back it read, "Page 15."

"Page 15?" he said quizzically.

He looked out the window while he thought what that could mean. It was nice out, it didn't change the headache that was started to come over Luigi. Than it hit him, literally.

"Ow! Why does everything keep falling on my head!" he shouted as a book fell on him, "Wait, that's it!"

He pulled "A Brief History of Life" from his backpack and flipped through to page 15. There he found a chart of the same symbols as the note. He took a minute to translate.

"M. I. N. I... Y... O... That's it, Mini Mario Toy Factory! Wait, Elvins at the toy factory? The plot thickens and I'm so very lost."

* * *

About 20 minutes later the door to the factory creaked open as a figures head peaked through.

"Hello." Luigi's voice echoed through the empty building. "Hellooo." he yelled again as he stepped into the large room. Hearing no response he took a few cautious steps into the dark. The room was very quiet making Luigi's nerves jump.

"Hellooo-ow."

He bumped into something while blindly walking forward. Suddenly a loud beep went off followed by many other noises. Luigi froze as the noises got louder and a red light shone around the room. He gained control again and darted to the door. He just almost made it until slammed shut taking with it the light from the outside world. He turned and ran again.

"Stooop!" a familiar voice shouted.

The lights flickered on. Luigi turned around to see the small figure of Elvin Toad by the door.

"Elvin, boy am I glad to see you."

"C'mon plumber boy how do you expect to journey with me like that? Scared of the dark are we?

"One, plumber boy, just yesterday I was your 'savoir'. And two when was the last time you got outside to cut your lawn?"

Elvin's mouth opened but Luigi kept talking.

"Besides, I never even told you if I'm going yet."

"I thought..." Elvin said.

"But I am." Luigi finished, "I don't know if it's my destiny, or anything big like that. What I do know is something strange is happening and I plan to get to the bottom of it. Even, if I lose my mind in the process."

Elvin smiled.

"Come on, I've got some explaining to do."

The two head to a door at the far side of the room.

"So why were you running around like mad?" he asked.

"That, my friend, is a story for another time." Luigi said smiling.

* * *

Please review to tell me what you think, any ideas, and how to improve grammar! The next chapter will be up shortly. Mmmmm, nope nothing else comes to mind so bye!


	8. Maps

You know what readers, I have a life too! Yeah just kidding I'm just lazy. I've had new ideas for stories and put this one on hold because of that. Also October is busy for me but I'm going to try to make chapter 9 October related. Enjoy chapter 8!

* * *

"Alright Elvin, any particular reason we're in an empty factory on a Sunday?"

"I was getting to that. Come let's walk and talk."

Luigi followed the toad to a flight of stairs that lead to many other rooms.

"The reason," Elvin explained, "Is a map."

"A map?"

"Yes, a map that happens to rest itself at the top of this here building."

"Elvin your starting to irritate me again." Luigi said in a low voice, "Please elaborate."

"This map is not just any map, it's a map with knowledge of value to us. Also it just so happens to be a map of your brothers creation."

"Mario?" Luigi said gaining interest.

"The very one. Apparently he has been or rather had been at one point studied a topic of interest at this factory."

Luigi thought until his eyes lit up.

"You don't mean?"

"Yep, ironic isn't it?"

There was a minute of silence as they continued up the staircase.

"But wait, how do you know all this?"

"Well, I don't get outside much but I do have a computer. I suppose I did my research as well."

"I take it this legend's haunted you then?"

"Don't get me wrong I like reading about it but, after the other day I've had a new look on all this logic in my head." Elvin explained.

Luigi looked confused and was about to speak but then they reached a large metal door at the top step. It was painted blue and yellow much like the rest of the factory.

The inside was as expected. It was a fairly large room filled with computers, a marker board along the wall, and a flat table in the middle with papers on it. The floor was like the factory but the rest of the room was painted orange with a blue lining. Elvin walked around the tables to a computer screen at the far end. Luigi closed his mouth and followed. Elvin by now had up a blank screen with the word "password on it.

"And the password is..." Elvin trailed off.

"What?" Luigi wondered out loud.

"You mean you don't know."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Well you did live with the lad, but, there may be an answer in the book." he explained.

"Yes, but Mario never had the book, you did."

"He didn't need it, we have the advantage. Always a good thing right." said the toad as he grabbed the maroon book and flipped through it inattentively, finally stopping a page and reading aloud, "Understanding the Science of Life."

"Great sounds like a textbook."

"Kun."

"What?"

"In 1899 a philosopher by the name of Edward Kun was the first to create the kun, a mathematical symbol based on star glyphs."

"Not to move the plot along but what does it mean?"

"It doesn't say but it's the code we are looking for." he said looking down at the keyboard.

Luigi was quick to question but Elvin simply pointed up at a small symbol above the monitor. Sure enough the little triangle with a stick through it matched the kun in the book. It was at this point that Luigi left Elvin to work, glancing once in a while.

"Um, hey Elvin."

"What is it?" he asked not looking up from the console.

"Are you just about done, because we have a situation here."

"Hold on boy." Elvin insisted.

"Elvin! Look at this! Now!" Luigi yelled.

"It appears our next destination is..." Elvin said while turning around in his chair.

"Oh my." was all he could say as he looked out past Luigi on the floor, past the open metal door, and past the vast openness of space.

* * *

Mario? Why did that stranger, know that? How could he know a name that he himself not remember? But somehow he knew it to be right. He was Mario, but who was "Mario"?

Despite these questions the man now known as Mario walked upward to a open hill on this warm island. It hurt to remember anything, even the encampment he had just left an hour ago, or maybe just minutes. He tried not to think of that now and just moved forward.

Finally the jungle cleared and he stepped into a large open field. The grass was blue, but Mario tried not to question that either.

Then a voice filled his head and startled him. It was low, deep, and sounded distant.

"My name is Derum. Do not look for I am not here."

"D-Do you have answers for me?" Mario questioned.

There was a moment of pause but then it spoke again, "Sit young human, I have much to offer."

"Who are you? W-who am I?"

"I have told you, my name is Derum. I reside in the stars, but more than that, I reside throughout time."

"So your a star. Can you help me?"

"Yes, and no. I am not a star, but a thought passed through time. A thought that continues through the troubled. Your were told by the troubled to come here where I am strongest but I can only begin to answer."

"You can't answer my problems but you can." said Mario.

"You are very wise for one without his brain. I am Derum, a thought throughout time. What does this mean to you?"

Mario lay on the flat blue grass thinking for a moment, "I don't know."

"It means I see time and it's troubles. I see the past in every person."

"My memories!", Mario sat up, "You can get them back."

"I fear I cannot."

"What?"

"Something is very wrong. Your mind, corrupt it has become. I can no longer simply bring your memories out to you. They are no longer yours. They no longer rest in your head."

"My memories, are not in my head?" Mario tried to understand.

Suddenly random images flashed before his eyes and "Mario" passed out.

* * *

Soon, I will write soon! Must write soon. So see your soon, hopefully, no, yes you will. On to The Luigi Variety Hour, tomorrow!


End file.
